


Lucky Me

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: Zombie outbreaks never go as planned, and us, my generation, the kids born in the 2000's, whether we had been prepared, and wanted this, or were totally against it, had a rude awakening.No more WIFI, No more TV, No more video games, No more good shit essentially





	Lucky Me

START: Day 91, May 9, 2020

I never thought i’d be a runner.

My weight at the start of the outbreak, back, three months ago, was fluctuating between 205 and 210. And for my frame of 5’10” I was extremely out of shape.  
I honestly thought i’d be the first to get eaten, but I wasn’t, lucky me.

Now to pull my weight in the stronghold, the place I was staying, I was a runner.  
Everyone here was trained in first aid, and taught to fight, all those able to anyway. Every last person was sorted, we took in all we could, and did all we could. Most of our personnel were college students, mostly community college, we have them all, from tech wizards, to the ROTC superstars.  
The way we ran things was like the roman empire of old, we were democratic, in every sense, we had no parties like republican or democrat, we were people.

Whenever we had great crisis, like a shortage of supplies we elected, for a short time one of us to lead,  
Say we had an electrical problem, we elected an electrician in charge, if it was a garden problem a botanist, and if we had bandit problems, an ROTC cadet.

Those of us who were taking non-essential Majors that wouldn’t aid survival: fine arts, film, journalism, fashion, they got sorted into categories: Runners, Guards, Assistants and the like.

Me, I was taking a drone class, mixed with film, so I got sorted. First I was a guard, because my weight was too high, but throughout the months, I dropped weight.  
I was down to 180 now, and had built up enough muscle to qualify.

Most places were picked clean, but one place that almost never got touched, was a barnes and noble book store, just two miles outside of the stronghold, with the security barricades down, it was a literal fortress.

I’d been trying to get inside for the last week now, ever since i’d become a runner.

I was a fanfiction writer before the outbreak, well, I still am, but I can’t really share much anymore, though I still write in my journal.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sunset had never scared him before, to be honest, he never paid much mind to the it, he only ever paid attention to the sunrise.

Now, in these dark days, he would have to watch both.

 

The year was 2029, the world had just stared into the abyss and took a swan dive.

Politics was a nightmare, Rent was barely affordable, gas was $7 a gallon, $9 for diesel.

Minimum wage in his home of California had just reached the promised $15 mark, one mistake to add to the list.

The world was doomed.

The bee population was dwindling.

Countries were decimated.

How they made it past the Last Great War of 2021 would be a topic of study for next generations to come, if there was a next generation.

It happened in the winter of ‘23, Human curiosity in the ice caps of the north and south poles had unleashed something foreign upon our world.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of my unfinished works, something that ran out of steam for me.

 

Barnes and noble was a great place for me, and the stronghold loved the books as well, I brought a few back with me every time, taking whatever I could fit in my drawstring bag.

END: Afternoon of Day 91, May 9, 2020


End file.
